User talk:SsVivid
Youre drawings are amazing, like, inspirational amazing! Where did you learn it? Omg Its Emma 01:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Emma. Your work is truly magnificent! Drix153 22:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I reverted the massive change you made to my page Entrana because I'm not writing a "history of" article. There is very little to be documented and that would dramatically change the criteria I would need to meet in the writing of said article. I am writing this article to relax; not to take a nose-dive back into the realm of politics. Entrana has always been a politics-free location for me and it's where I go when I don't want to concern myself with the charming community of world 42. 'If '''you can successfully track down the previous owners of Entrana and gain their permission to include their names on this article, then a "history of"'' article MIGHT be included but this article is simply an article that I am writing about an island that I own. Thank you anyway. - Dion Magnan of Asgarnia 19:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) How do you get pictures of single items? I never found out how that works. Dat's Me (talk) 07:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Vivid. I posted something on the Portraits blog but I don't think you saw it. I am curious as to the progress of my 3 portraits that I had commisioned. I would appreciate an update on them if possible. Thanks, - Sander Stoneman of Asgarnia 21:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I intend to finish all the character ones. It just involves more sifting through files and retyping than I'm able to do at the moment. venis ad me frater (talk) 01:36, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Just because I am the first one to use that catagory, does not mean that no one else can use it. Who's to say that it wouldn't be used for other characters? I added it in because of the limited selection of catagories that are available. - Sander Stoneman of Asgarnia 18:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Category rampage? xD Dat's Me (talk) 16:48, October 19, 2012 (UTC) That page is very interesting! I have bookmarked it and will check it out from time to time. And no, I don't think I've gotten any virus alerts. Ego Ergo Sum (talk) I believe my PC is on OfficeScan (But I do use Chrome). The School supplies ^^ Ego Ergo Sum (talk) 17:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Congratz on the RuneCats win! (or, third place) Ego Ergo Sum (talk) 22:14, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Finding all military characters? I can see how that's going to be a bit of work. But I'd help. Ego Ergo Sum (talk) 12:07, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on getting third place with your cat Knddnk2 (talk) 17:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Herro Miss Vivid, wondering if you wouldn't mind some more recouloring jobs? If you're interested and have the time, please, do contact me? I'd realllllly appreciate it. Lothorian Foryx (talk) 20:22, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you add one of the character info boxes like on the Aranitus Aren pages? I'd do it myself but I can't figure out the source page. I'll fill in all the information I just need the blank template Knddnk2 (talk) 16:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Why is my picture added by you? — QueenArasene (talk) 21:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, the poison flask. — QueenArasene (talk) 22:00, December 9, 2012 (UTC) So you basically reuploaded my own picture, then — QueenArasene (talk) 22:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I see no significant change, but ok. — QueenArasene (talk) 22:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help with the Poisons page. The italics are there to make it easier to discern the "title" of a subsection and its content. — QueenArasene (talk) 22:22, December 13, 2012 (UTC)